


I don't need more than this...

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: this is my take on the evening after the wedding venue search…without interruptions… and maybe a bit more.





	I don't need more than this...

A few steps upon her deck is all it takes for Killian to feel grounded, the ancient wood beneath him welcoming him as it always has, no matter the realm. Fatigue from a seemingly endless day has him moving slowly, wishing he could go back to the start of it, to the first crack of dawn where he’d been nestled deep between Emma’s thighs as they’d made love in time with the morning birdsong. It had been more languid than the previous night, lover’s hands wrapped and probing as they kissed, nearly bringing each other to completion before he even slipped inside. He’d been unable to stop thinking about doing it all over again as he’d showered, quickly tossing on his clothes to seek her out in their kitchen downstairs. But then, life had intervened, in the form of Snow and his perfect morning had become just a tad less so.

Finding himself at the helm, he looks out onto the open water and lets his mind wander as he watches the moonlight dance atop the gentle tide. Marrying Emma here, while apparently impractical, is still what he would prefer. And Emma, the way she’d looked at him when he’d suggested it, he’d thought he’d seen agreement there in the sparkle of her eyes and felt it in the tightening of her hand around his waist. But then, life had intervened, again, and they’d been whisked all over town and found themselves making promises to wait, something he understands but doesn’t want with his whole heart.

For a man hell bent on revenge and misery for so long, he continuously amazes himself at his apparent capacity to chase happiness now, his course firmly set on a life with Emma no matter how long that life may be. Speaking of, the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the sound of her boots coming closer on the dock and he smiles into the wind, the damp chill ruffling his collar as he turns to welcome his love as she comes aboard.

“You didn’t have to come out here, love. I told you I’d meet you back at home if you called.”

“It’s been too long since I’ve been here and I…”

She interrupts her own sentence as her lips press into his, her hands finding their home atop his chest as he pulls her in close. He’s unsure if she meant this kiss to be brief and welcoming, but he has other plans, his hand moving to her jaw to hold her steady as his tongue slides against the seam of her lips. And it’s like they are back in their kitchen, picking up where they had left off with Emma’s arms snaking around his shoulders as she pushes him back against the helm. Her coat is bulky and cumbersome compared to his thin robe she’d had on earlier, but she’d thankfully left it unbuttoned, giving him room to push his hand and hook inside and drag her even deeper between his spread legs.

“Bloody hell, Swan, I’ve been half hard since…”

“….pancakes, I know…”

His erection is pushing painfully against his jeans, but he can’t stop kissing her, instead shifting one of her legs until her thigh can give him some much needed friction. As she takes the hint he releases a deep groan against her lips, his hand at her back pushing down to encourage the slight dance of her hips as her fingers slide the zipper of his vest south towards his waist. If he doesn’t say something now, he will end up ravishing her right here, where it’s too cold and entirely too public.

“Emma, we need to go below deck. Love, please…”

Her hand moves down to cup his erection, all of the blood in his body racing towards it like a magnet, making him almost miss the tug of her magic as she whisks them into his cabin. Words of appreciation get stuck in his throat as she pins him against the edge of his bed with her hips, her arms shrugging her coat to the floor as her nose runs along the edge his upturned jaw.

“This better?”

“Aye, love. Infinitely, so.”

Fingers are soon wrestling with buttons and zippers, hers on his shirt and his on her jeans, his well practiced dexterity giving him access first. The sound she makes as he dips his fingers into her warmth has his stomach in knots, anticipation and need coiling so deep he has to stop and take a pacing breath. Being the woman he loves, she takes full advantage and makes a move of her own, dropping to her knees and taking him in her mouth the moment she’s tugged his pants to the floor. He has to grip the mattress at the first touch of her tongue to the swollen tip of his cock, his release so close to spilling down her throat if he doesn’t find himself an anchor.

“Emma, fuck…I don’t want to…uhhh…you need to…stop…”

Her eyes open and she looks up, the sight of his cock deep between her lips as her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks more than he can take. Winding his hand gently into her hair, he urges her to pull her head back, imploring her with near panic in his eyes to have mercy. She does, but he’s back to careening on the edge as she keeps eye contact as she strips herself bare. He’s so mesmerized he forgets to do the same, her chuckle as she steps forward to pull his arms from his open shirt breaking him from his temporary trance.

“Have you ever heard the term fuckstruck?”

“No, but I can easily deduce its meaning, love. I take it that’s how I’m looking at you now?”

Finally as naked as Emma, he drags her forward between his thighs, his erection hot and heavy against her hip as he nudges his nose against hers and waits for her answer.

“Yes. And it’s how I was looking at you this morning.”

“That look has left me hungry all day, Swan…” Slipping his hand down her back and around her hip, he slides his fingertips up between her legs, coating her swollen sex with her own arousal. “…and not for pancakes.”

“Oh fuck…”

Chuckling against her lips, he stops torturing her long enough to switch their positions, pushing gently against her breastbone as he silently guides her to lay back on the mattress before him. He has to take himself in hand and give a few strokes as she widens her hips in invitation, her need for him pulsing towards him in waves that send his blood boiling and his limbs tightening in anticipation. Dropping to his knees he runs his nose along the crease of her thigh, his lips ghosting her warm skin as he lifts her thigh up and over his shoulder. The pull of her is too strong to resist and he buries his mouth against her sex, his tongue welcoming and cherishing her sweet musk as only a lover can. He worships at her altar as long as she allows, waiting until her hands dig at his hair and silence replaces the curses falling from her lips. He knows now that she’s close, needing her just at the edge of bliss to match his own barely contained release.

She welcomes his mouth as he climbs up and over her, not caring that she can undoubtedly taste herself on his tongue. Her desire is like a hot spring, warming and welcoming him as their bodies begin to move, his cock sliding against her slick center until her hand takes hold and guides him home.

He needs to stop her from moving to give himself a moment, but she does it first, her hands holding tight to his waist as she pulls her lips back and looks up at him with an expression he can’t quite decipher.

“Marry me, Killian.”

His brow arches upwards in confusion and he reaches down to thumb at a stray hair that has been caught in the corner of her mouth.

“I thought that was already agreed to, my love?”

She takes a deep breath which has her breasts pushing against his chest and a flush of heat zinging down his spine.

“I mean _now_ , marry me _now_.”

“Pardon?”

“Can’t sea captains marry people?”

“Aye, it happens. I’m not sure of the legalities of it all…”

His words falter as her legs come up to wrap around his waist, burying him deeper and stealing all coherent thought as he grinds his hips down into hers. For a minute they are lost again to their passion, sweat building between their bellies with each meeting of his coarse hair against her soft skin.

“Do you, Killian, take me….” Her breath gives out on her as he hits her just right with his pelvic bone, but she continues, her words stealing away his breath the moment they fall from her lips. “…take me as your wife?”

“Emma…my love…I do, now and forever.”

She shudders beneath him and tears gather behind his eyes, but he continues, speaking through the thick band of emotions lodged in his throat an increasing challenge.

“Do you, Emma, take me as your husband?”

Wrestling her hands free from around his waist, she takes a firm hold of his cheeks, pulling his head down towards hers until their lips brush and their breath mingle.

“I do, Killian…I do.”

And then she’s kissing him, deep and wet from tears seeping past their lips, both his and hers as happiness wraps them both in a blanket so tight he feels as if they’ve truly become one. Her hips rise beneath him and he thrusts in deep, the first gasp of her release warming his lips before he soon follows, spilling his seed with a blinding force that leaves him slightly lightheaded and loose like stretched out taffy.

She welcomes his body’s collapse atop her, her fingernails scratching at the back of his head as her ankles hook around his calves. His lips move softly against her neck, tasting the sweat with his tongue as he tries to catch his breath.

“You were right, Killian, this was the perfect place for us to get married.”

His heart clenches almost painfully in his chest at her words, loving her so much in this moment that he feels as though he might burst into a thousand tiny stars. Lifting his head, he looks down and hopes she can those stars shining only and forever for her in his eyes.

“More than perfect, if such a thing exists.”

“We can still give my parents the big wedding, but I don’t need more than this.”

Leaning down, he kisses her softly, moving from her mouth to slide his swollen bottom lip along line of her jaw.

“Aye, no one has to know but us.”

Her hands slide down from his neck to his back, her fingernails leaving raised trails along his skin as his mouth latches onto the still thrumming pulse along her neck. It only takes the first upward tilt of her hips to have his cock hardening again within her, ever at the ready whenever his lady is willing.

Her breath comes out in a throaty laugh just as her hands clamp down on his buttocks, urging him to press her down deeper into the mattress.

“Again?”

Growling against her skin, he pumps his hips a few times fast and deep.

“Aye, _wife_ , I’m more than up for another round if you are.”


End file.
